Lo sabia!
by aylinex19
Summary: Laney no llego a la practica y Corey ya no soporta el quedarse quieto mientras su mejor amiga puede estar en peligro


Era una tranquila mañana en Peaceville, pero claro todo tranquilo excepto el garaje de Corey Riffin en donde se encontraba Grojband o bueno gran parte de ella, alguien faltaba y ese alguien era Laney Penn la bajista, manager y mejor amiga de Corey

-donde está, donde esta

Se preguntaba Corey mientras caminaba de un lado a otro

-oye tranquilo Corey ni que hubiera caído en coma

Dijo Kin intentando tranquilizar a Corey lo cual hizo un efecto totalmente contrario

-EN COMA!? VAMOS A BUSCAR A LANES AHORA MISMO

Grito Corey mientras salía corriendo del garaje y dejando a los gemelos confundidos

-debiste quedarte callado

Dijo Kon mientras observaba como Corey corría a toda velocidad a la casa de Laney

*Con Corey y su apresurada carrera a la casa Penn*

-no Lanes no puedes estar en coma por favor no

Pensaba Corey mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la casa Penn y tocaba la puerta

-hola Corey que pasa?

Pregunto Roxy abriéndole la puerta a Corey

-Laney…en coma…necesito…verla

Dijo Corey entre jadeos por su carrera improvisada

-está en su habitación si quieres verla no ha bajado en todo el día y no creo que este en coma

Dijo Roxy dejando pasar a Corey quien nuevamente tomo carrera para encontrar a su mejor amiga

Corey fue a toda velocidad a la habitación de Laney estaban volviéndose loco a causa de un retraso estaba tan preocupado que ni se dio cuenta de que casi se cae 2 veces de las escaleras cuando llego a la habitación de Laney abrió la puerta y se encontró a Laney en su cama casi sin signos vitales lo que preocupo aún más a Corey

-Laney Lanes estas bien respóndeme Lanes esto no es gracioso

Dijo Corey mientras intentaba despertar a Laney pero de tanto moverla su cabeza se cayo(no es lo que creen) Corey solo grito asustado y entonces noto que algo se movia debajo de la cama de Laney

-Roxy?

Dijo Laney somnolienta

-Laney?!

Pregunto Corey preocupado mientras tiraba las mantas buscando a Laney

Luego de varias capas de mantas arrastradas sin delicadeza alguna Corey encontró a Laney durmiendo en el suelo junto con un oso de peluche tamaño gigante

-Core? Que haces en mi habitación? Y desde cuando mi cama esta tan abajo?

Pregunto Laney frotándose los ojos y aun con su voz de "Joder acabo de despertar no esperen que se me entienda"

-La pregunta es porque estas en el suelo y porque te vienes despertando a esta hora

Dijo Corey mientras ayudaba a Laney a levantarse y sentarse en la cama

-primero me acabo de enterar que estaba en el suelo y segundo no debería haber despertado esta hora…la cual ni siquiera sé qué hora es, pero el punto es que debí despertar más tarde aún no tengo la suficientes horas de sueño

Dijo Laney un poco molesta

-Como que todavía no tienes las suficientes horas de sueño ya son casi las 3 de la tarde

Dijo Corey

-las 3 de la tarde? Agh rayos definitivamente no debí hacerle caso a Lens

Dijo Laney mientras se tomaba la cabeza

-Lens?

-Lenny

-EL NEWMAN?!

-ese mismo

-estuviste hablando con ese Newman?!

-si algún problema?

-claro que tengo un problema es un Newman

-si se que es un Newman pero al menos el no irrumpe en mi habitación y me ve en pijama

-tengo una buena excusa

Dijo Corey sonrojado

-empieza a cantar Jaron

Dijo Laney a lo que Corey respondió con un abrazo y un notable sollozo

-yo…estaba preocupado por ti…tu nunca llegas tarde…lamento haber irrumpido en tu habitación

Dijo Corey ente sollozos

Laney estaba sin palabras su cara estaba echa un tomate luego de unos segundo Laney correspondió al abrazo de Corey y esto lo tranquilizo

-Core no te preocupes estoy aquí todo está bien no tienes que llorar

Dijo Laney mientras con una de sus manos levantaba la cara de Corey, este último dejo de llorar y su cara tomo un tono rosa

-lamento haber llorado

Dijo Corey mientras se refregaba los ojos con las mangas de la camisa

-no importa Core… oye una pregunta?

-qué pasa?

-enserio son las 3 de la tarde?

-si enserio son las 3 de la tarde y tú estabas durmiendo como si no hubiera un mañana

Dijo Corey feliz

-es que Lenny me reto y sabes que nunca rechazo un buen reto

-y que te dijo

-me dijo que ni siquiera podía quedarme hasta las 2 de la mañana despierta y yo le dije que podía estar hasta las 4 de la mañana y eso hice me quede despierta hasta las cuatro pero después no podía dormir y tuve que tomar un somnífero

-ósea que estuviste casi hasta las cinco de la mañana despierta

-en resumen

Dijo Laney algo avergonzada

-sabes mejor cancelamos la practica tú necesitas descansar y yo también por la carrera que hice para llegar hasta acá, además de seguro los chicos ya se fueron

-está bien yo busco mi teléfono y tú les avisas

-bueno

-solo déjame buscarlo

Dijo Laney mientras empezaba buscar su celular entre el desorden de su cuarto luego de unos minutos Laney paro de buscar

-este…Core podrías darte la vuelta y mirar a la pared

Dijo Laney sonrojada mientras Corey la obedecía confundido

Corey se dio la vuelta y miro la pared se fijó en varias cosas pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue un espejo que había colgado donde se veía a Laney, Corey al fijarse lo que estaba haciendo se sonrojo

Laney había encontrado su celular pero en uno de los lugares menos inesperado Corey mientras miraba el espejo enfoco a una Laney con cara de tomate tomo el cuello de su camisa y metió su mano en su…brasier y saco su teléfono

-Corey ya-ya encontré mi celular

Dijo Laney aun con un notable sonrojo al igual que Corey

-donde lo encontraste?

Pregunto Corey con el anteriormente mencionado sonrojo

-este lo encontré en…una pantufla (para el que no sabe que son pantuflas que lo busque en google no tengo porque decirles que son)

-así en una pantufla…bueno déjame llamar a los chicos

-así cierto toma

Laney le entrego el celular a Corey

***Conversación Telefónica***

**-**Laney? Dónde estás? Corey está contigo? Se fue corriendo a tu casa y no lo hemos visto desde entonces creo que estaba muy preocupado por ti hasta se fue corriendo lo cual es raro considerando que nunca hace deportes

Dijo Kin haciendo que Corey sonrojase

-Kin soy Corey y más te vale que no le menciones jamás eso a Lanes por cierto la práctica se cancela

Dijo Corey

-ósea cómo?

-estoy en la casa de Lanes pero está muy cansada necesita descansar y no lo conseguirá con el ruido de una guitarra un teclado y una batería

-a bueno da igual de todos modos Kon ya se quería ir a casa

-bueno adiós Kin

-si adiós hermano

***Fin de la conversación telefónica***

-y…como se lo tomo

Pregunto Laney

-bien de echo Kon ya se quería ir

Dijo Corey relajado

-y ahora que estas aquí…le dirías a Roxy que me prepare algo de comer me muero de hambre

-en un segundo

Dijo Corey mientras salía de la habitación de Laney

-es tan dulce

Dijo Laney mientras abrazaba el oso de peluche tamaño gigante y se moría de amor

Luego de unos minutos en los que Laney se imaginaba muchas cosas cursis Corey llego a la habitación de Lanes con un gran banquete…bueno no era un banquete era solo huevos revueltos con tocino y jugo de naranjas…bueno tampoco era eso, solo era un sándwich de jamón de pavo y queso (amo los sándwiches de jamón de pavo y queso GRACIAS PAPÁ)

-se ve delicioso

Dijo Laney

-si de seguro esta delicioso, pero a tu hermana le dio flojera prepararte algo así que lo hice yo

Dijo Corey mientras se sonrojaba un poco y se rascaba la oreja

-la muy floja

-no tanto, al menos me dijo donde había pan

-un gran logro

Dijo Laney sarcástica

-algo es algo…solo come

Dijo Corey mientras le entregaba el sándwich a Laney

-porque tu si sabes cocinar y yo ni siquiera sobrevivo sin Roxy?

Dijo Laney mientras comía el sándwich

-estoy seguro de que si alguien te enseñara a cocinar cosa que adivino Roxy nunca se dio la flojera cocinarías muy bien

-Gracias Core

-no hay de que sis

-sis? Desde cuando soy sis en vez de bro

-desde ahora porque me acabo de dar cuanta de algo

-de qué?

-de que en pijama te vez más niña

-porque?

-porque mi ropa de queda como vestido

-te acabas de dar cuenta de que estoy usando tu ropa?

-y de que parece que estuvieras usando vestido

-ya cállate o yo te voy a empezar a decir niño bonito

-es un insulto? Porque para mí es un honor que tu admitas que soy hermoso

-no es eso, estúpido

-oye niño bonito estaba bien no necesitaba lo de estúpido

-demasiado tarde estoy buscándote insultos

-es enserio

-no soy lo suficiente seria como para decirlo seriamente ¬ ¬

-está bien eres muy seria…sis

-mmm…cual queda mejor estúpido, bobo, niño fresa, mal teñido vaya hay una gran variedad de insultos

-es enserio niño fresa desde cuando soy fresa?

-desde que abrazas a todos y te emocionaste porque pensaste que usaríamos la canción que escribiste en una tocada

-oh vamos era una buena canción

-Core…era más repugnante que tu hermana vista desde…cualquier ángulo ¬ ¬

-no era tan repugnante

-si lo era ¬ ¬ ahora calla que aún tengo insultos en mente que necesito decirte para saber cuál te molesta mas

-agh maldita sis

-ñe como sea podría servir lucer, perdedor, Carrie, Beff, niño friend zone…sabes me gusto ese, niño friend zone

-porque niño friendo zone

-esa es la mejor parte nunca sabrás porque eres el niño friend zone

-agh si sigues con los apodos ese juego se puedes de dos personas Lamey

-bien te estas pareciendo a Carrie

-calla niña

-niña? Que apodo más creativo

-me estas obligando a molestarte

-eres muy inocente como para dañarme con insultos mientras estés consciente de ello

-estas tratando de decir que no te puedo causar ningún daño con mis insultos

-al menos no con insultos y menos conscientemente

-ósea que no te daño con insultos y te daño sin querer

-algo así, ahora dame tu mejor insulto quiero burlarme de tu inocencia

-ya verás que no soy tan inocente como tú crees

-si aja tú no eres inocente y yo soy ultra mega femenina venga ya dame tu mejor golpe

-bien veamos cabellos de tomate, niño-niña, cursi, marimacho, bravucona

-bravucona? enserio que hice para ser una bravucona

-eres más ruda que yo…y eso que tú eres niña, tienes más fuerza que todos los que conozco y le ganaste a mi tío el fisicoculturista en vencidas

-en mi defensa…era más débil de lo que aparentaba

-le gano en vencidas a Kon! A Kon ese grandote nadie le había ganado en vencidas en todo Peaceville

-oh vamos no es para exagerar

-eres una bravucona consagrada

-y tu un niño friend zone con honores

-oye yo te dije porque eras una bravucona ahora tú tienes que decirme el porqué de niño friend zone

-bueno este como te lo explico sin que lo mal entiendas…bueno digamos que, una niña que conozco se enamoró de ti y sigue estando enamorada y bueno…tú la dejaste solo como una amiga

-que yo recuerde nunca nadie me ha dicho que está enamorada de mi

-bueno ella nunca te lo dijo pero siempre supo que la dejarías en la friend zone por la forma en que la tratabas

-y quien era?

-le prometí que nunca lo mencionaría…rayos debí quedarme callada ahora siempre me preguntaras quien es

-yo no hago eso pero…quién es?

-lo sabia

-pero es que…

-Core sabía que esto pasaría

-pero es que necesito saber quién es

-para qué?

-solo lo necesito

-porque?

-porque si

-solo dime

-porque…y porque te importa tanto ni que fueras tu *Laney ante ese comentario se sonrojo* espera…si eres TU! Tu estas enamorada de mí, yo te gusto

-QUE?! Yo enamorarme de alguien tan bobo como tú? Core vamos en serio

-eso explicaría porque siempre te desmayas o sonríes cuando te abrazo o te toco la nariz ahora todo tiene sentido

-Core vamos no estarás pensando lo que creo que estás pensando verdad?

-en que crees que estoy pensando

-en que tú me gustas y me vas a besar y muchas más cosas cursi

-sabes…

Dijo Corey mientras tomaba la mejilla de Laney y se acercaba a su cara

-…me leíste el pensamiento

Dijo Corey y entonces unió sus labios con los de Laney

Laney estaba en shock pero luego de unos segundo le correspondió

Luego de unos minutos ambos se separaron por falta de aire mientras sus caras enrojecían

-sabía que te gustaba

Dijo Corey mientras sonreía

-el rojo te queda bien niño mal teñido

Dijo Laney burlándose del sonrojo del peli Azul

-que paso con el niño friend zone

-supongo que se acabó la friend zone claro si alguien deja de llamarme amiga

-pues adiós a la friend zone

-amo eso finales donde se acaba la friend zone

-este no es un final…

Dijo Corey mientras nueva mente tomaba la mejilla de Laney

-…es el inicio

-cuanto tiempo puedes estar sin respirar

-mucho

-quieres aguantar la respiración conmigo

-sería un placer

Corey y Laney volvieron a besarse pero el romanticismo se rompió justo cuando Roxy entro sin tocar a la habitación

-soy yo o interrumpo algo

Dijo Roxy mientras miraba la escena

-un poco

Dijo Laney molesta

-no fue su culpa Lanes

Dijo Corey

-yo mejor me voy

Dijo Roxy mientras salía de la habitación y se deslizaba por la puerta

-hora de usar el spam

Dijo Roxy mientras corría a su habitación

-bien veamos spam en Facebook, en Twitter (no me acuerdo como se llamaba en Grojband) y en todo internet

Dijo Roxy mientras enviaba su mensaje al mundo

*En la otra habitación con Corey y Laney*

-en serio esperaste más de 4 años a que te dijera que te amo

Dijo Corey riéndose

-todo esto es tu culpa señor "no demuestro lo que siento" si me hubieras dado al menos una señal de que te gustaba lo habría dicho antes

Dijo Laney molesta y sonrojada? No se cómo eso es posible pero así paso

-lo dices como si tu demostraras lo que sientes siempre

-se que no lo hago pero al menos se dan cuenta de que estoy molesta o triste o yo que se

-ñe como sea

-me estas imitando o realmente no te importa

-realmente no me importa

-a bueno me aburro yo mejor uso la computadora

Dijo Laney mientras prendía la computadora y se metía en Facebook (al carajo los derechos de autor y el copyright)

-Pero que rayos?!

Dijo Laney al ver spam en su Facebook

El mensaje decía: Extra, Extra Laney Penn la bajista de Grojband ha estado en una posible relación con su líder y vocalista de la banda Corey J. Riffin esto que se les ha visto besuqueándose

-WTF?!

Dijo Corey quien estaba revisando su celular y de repente le llego el spam en forma de mensaje de texto

-tú también lo viste

Pregunto Laney nerviosa

-desearía no haberlo hecho quien fue nadie nos ha visto y no creo que las gruppies te estén espiando no es por nada pero no les agradas

-eso ya lo sé por eso se me hace tan extraño solo nos vio…ROXY!

Grito Laney enfurecida


End file.
